Fallin' in love with an enemy
by xXSnowyXx
Summary: Serena was shattered when she found her boyfriend cheatin on her. Who would try to help her get over him? None other then her worst enemy Darien .


**Hey there**

**This is my very first fanfic " I'm kinda nervous lol hope ya like it if there's a lot of spelling mistakes/typos or some of the sentences didn't make sense just tell me and I try to improve it**

**Tragically I don't own Sailor moon " hope ya like it**

* * *

Serena sat on the pathway in the rain while crying her heart out. Her school uniform was drenched with water and tears. "Why? Why did he cheated on me? And especially to the girl I hated the most?" She stared down at the ground as rain dripped off her face. Serena pulled her knees up and hid her face behind her knees.

* * *

**Flashback**

Serena ran happily to her boyfriend's apartment, trying to hold the giggles that were inside her. She was holding a basket of biscuit that she made especially for him.

She put the basket down and opens her purse to find his spare apartment key. After awhile she found the key and stuck the key into the key hole. Trying to be quiet she slowly opened the door.

She smiled and said "SURPRISE!" She looked around and in horror she found….

Chris making out with Alicia on the couch! They turned around to see Serena standing there with a basket in her hands.

Alicia smirked at Serena and mouths the words 'You are such a loser.' Chris just looked at Serena.

"Well I don't really know who's more surprise. You or him?" Alicia grinned.

Serena dropped the basket and ran out "Serena! Come back it's not what it looks like!" yelled Chris while chasing after her.

She stopped in her tracks and turn around to see Chris trying to hold the grin on his face. Serena knew what he is thinking; he thinks he can get what he wants just like that, well not this time.

She walked up to him and put her right hand on his cheek "Chris, I love you so much, did you know that?" asked Serena with love in her eyes.

He smiled and said "of course I do babe." Serena smiled "well let me show how much I love you honey."

She smirked as Chris closed his eyes and pouted his lips like his expecting a kiss. Serena lifted up her left hand and punched him right in the face.

"See how much I love you?" she looked at him in disgust and walked away.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Serena cried even more "How could I been so stupid? How could a popular guy asked me out? Maybe Alicia is right, I am a loser."

"You're not a loser Meatball-head" whispered Darien holding an umbrella over Serena's head.

Serena looked up at Darien, he smiled yet sad to see Serena's eyes all red. Serena stared at him for a few moments and then hugged him tight.

Darien was shocked at her actions but soon dropped his umbrella and hugged Serena back. "Thank-you….Darien……"sniffed Serena. He looked at her and whispered in her ear.

"You know it's kind of strange don't you think? I have an umbrella and we're both still wet?" Serena giggled and stood up.

Darien stood up as well and looked at Serena again "Hey why don't you go to my place? I don't want you to catch a cold from this rain" said Darien picking up his umbrella.

Serena just stared at him for a few second but slowly enough nodded. Darien went over to Serena, holding up the umbrella so they both won't get wet. "Ready to go?" Darien asked "Yeah of course! Let 's go and get some hot chocolate!" As Serena raced off without Darien and then soon enough came back slowly "um……where do you live exactly?" Darien chuckled and said "Well……I race ya to it!" And dashed off "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU HAD A HEAD START!" Serena whined and rushed after him.

Darien and Serena was panting as they reached to Darien's building "HA HA I beat you Meat ball head!" "Yeah yeah blahh blahh blahhhh now where's the hot chocolate Darien?"

Darien opened the door for Serena and bowed "after you my lady……." Serena giggled and walked in.

"Well, well I see that you got another boyfriend already Serena. Didn't take long for you to get over me then." Said Chris.

"Umm…..thi….this…is…no-" Serena mumbled before Darien interrupted her. Darien wrapped his arm "honey lets go to my room; I can't wait to start kissing you." Darien said loudly enough so that Chris could over hear the conversation.

Serena just nodded as Darien started dragging her to the elevator. Before the elevator door could close Darien kissed Serena on the lips so that Chris could see.

Darien let out a giant big sigh when the elevator started going up. He looked at Serena and saw her blushing like a red tomato. He chuckled and said "don't worry Serena I'm just showing your ex-boyfriend what his missing." Serena smiled and whispered "thank…you…."

Darien gave her the biggest smile he could give and said "no problems……I just like to help my friends out." Serena just stared at him liked he grown 2 heads "but if I'm your friend…….then…….why were you always teasing me?" Darien just smiled and said "Because……you're so cute when you're mad"

* * *

**Ohhhhh I wonder what's gonna happen next review please and tell me what you liked or disliked about my fanfic**

**xXSnowyXx**


End file.
